


Just Pack Up And Run Away

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beheaded Cousins, Catherine Parr is a Good Friend, Dropping Out, Edmund Howard A+ Parenting, F/F, Good Cousin Anne Boleyn, How Do I Tag, Other, Running Away, Scottish Katherine Howard, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Impulse decisions aren't always good in the long run.But, they just want to have a good time, fuck what anyone else has to say
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard (hinted), Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour (referenced)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Just Pack Up And Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, Alicia!Kat  
> If you can't read Scottish dialect/slang... I'm sorry pal, but I don't think you'll be able to understand a lot of Kat's dialogue then

Kat stared at her laptop blankly, her headphones playing another sad song. She was meant to be writing an essay for her English class the next morning, but she didn't have the energy to even open the word document. She didn't even feel that sad or tired, just drained. Like she wanted to curl into a ball in her bed and just stay there forever or just pack a bag and disappear. 

Her phone lit up with a text from her cousin, Anne.

**_BBY Bo >>> Kitty Kat_ **

_BBY Bo:_ kattt 

_BBY Bo:_ com unlock the door its coldddd

_Kitty Kat:_ ur literally inside...

_Kitty Kat:_ and wheres your key??

_BBY Bo:_ good question

_Kitty Kat:_ ur an idiot

_BBY Bo:_ i try my best now open the door

_Kitty Kat:_ comin

Kat chuckled weakly at her cousin's antics as she unplugged her headphones, stuffing them in her pocket with her phone, and went to her dorm door. Anne and her had decided to share a dorm when they both got accepted into the same university, which was probably the only thing that Kat actually liked about it. Her classes were boring and weren't actually teaching her anything new, she hadn't joined any clubs or things like that, she'd barely made friends and she was slowly losing the battle with money. Super Noodles had started to become too many meals per day. 

As Kat went to open the door, she could hear Anne talking to someone. There wasn't another voice, so she must have been talking on the phone. Kat sighed softly to herself. The last phone call she'd had was with her father, who told her that she was responsible for herself now and that he wouldn't send her money, even if she was living on the streets. She was pretty sure that he'd blocked her number too, because he was such a good father. 

Kat unlocked the door, yanking it open with a bit more force than she intended to. Anne raised an eyebrow at her, before entering the dorm and wishing whoever it was on the phone goodbye. Kat had already sat down at her desk again, but scoffed and shut off her laptop. She knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with what she was doing. Anne shrugged off her jacket, tossing it on the chair at her own desk and kicked off her shoes before laying down on her bed. She turned her head so she could see Kat, who was now just staring at the wall.

"Ay, Kit Kat brat, w'sup with you?" Anne called over, snickering when Kat jumped. The younger girl rolled her eyes at her cousin before standing up and going to her own bed, flopping down dramatically.

"Got a class in the morn an' ah canny write the paper 'ats due" She replied, her accent thick as it usually was whenever she was thinking about something too much. Anne was used to it, however, and enjoyed hearing it.

"What class?"

"English"

"Oh, you're screwed" Anne chuckled as Kat scowled. They fell into a calm silence, aside from the occasional curse or bang from their neighbouring walls.

"Anne?" Kat whispered after a while, a curious tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" Anne whispered back, confused as to why they were whispering. It's not like anyone would hear them.

"What d'ye think would 'appen if we just up and left? Like, just disappeared. Pack a bag and go" Kat's voice sounded shy, like she was scared to know what Anne's reply would be. And maybe she was.

"Why, you wanna run away like?" Anne looked over at Kat, her eyebrows furrowed. Kat had never mentioned anything like this before and it was a bit worrying, to say the least. Kat shrugged before rolling onto her side to face Anne.

"I dunno. I dinnae think uni s'where I'm meant to be, y'know? Like, I'm nae learnin' anythin' in class an' I canny actually afford shite now and like... I dunno, I just 'ink it's a waste. Ma da disnae want nothin' to de we us and I dinna actually 'ave pals 'ere, so..." She trailed off, unsure. She heard Anne sighed quietly and prepared for the worst. That Anne would call her stupid or tell her to grow up and deal with it.

"Honestly, I kinda feel the same. Like, I've got friends and shit, but... the whole school part of this isn't for me. Like, Catalina and Jane were talking about having a study date in the library and I just sat there and thought about how I actually don't give a fuck about all this. But like... where would we go?" Kat was shocked for a moment. She didn't think that Anne would understand how she felt about school since Anne had always been a top student, but it turns out that they both felt the same way. 

"Uh... could just road trip 'round the entire UK?" She suggested after a moment.

"That... actually sounds really cool. I've got my car, we could totally like, camp in it overnight and shit. Wait, what would I tell Cathy?" The enthusiasm in Anne's voice died quickly.

"Eh?" 

"Oh... right. That's who I was on the phone with earlier. She's kinda my girlfriend. I forgot to tell you" Anne mumbled sheepishly. Kat chuckled at her.

"You're an eejit, invite 'er to come we us" Anne looked confused for a second before nodding slightly.

"That... would make sense. I'll send her a text in a sec. Are we really just gonna... pack a bag and run away?" She looked skeptical. 

"If you're sure you're up fer it, 'en ah" Kat replied, trying not to seem disappointed if Anne changed her mind. It was stupid and impulsive. The room fell into silence again, only briefly.

"Fuck it. Let's go for it" Anne grinned at her cousin, who grinned back. The English paper was long forgotten as the duo packed their bags. Anne had text Cathy and got an enthusiastic reply, asking if she could bring her friend too. The cousins decided 'fuck it' and agreed and were soon driving to pick up Cathy and her friend, who they learned was called Anna. 

They didn't know what they'd do after they'd travelled across the country, but they didn't dare think about that yet. This was time for them to enjoy life. With no one to tell them not to. 


End file.
